


Within the warmth of a fox den

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is gay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Kageyama a questioning mix, Kageyama kissing both twins, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multiple Partners, No Angst, No Drama, Not Twincest, Osamu is ace/queer, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, just sweetness, queer platonic, touche starved Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Kageyama has been wondering about the twins for a while now. Atsumu just wants to see his brother happy and doesn't mind sharing. Osamu just needs to be touched and feel safe, and doesn't mind his brother being there to witness.Then one cuddle sessions turns into a second. During the third, something more happens in the folds, and neither of the three seems to mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk mans. I know the seedy fandom side wanna see filthy stuff, but this was one of the first things I came up with. I've been wanting to write ace characters for over two years now, and its long overdue. The kissing will happen in the second chapter but it will be mostly sweet/not too heavy!
> 
> I had this fic lying around for aaaageeeees and even asked beneath a miyakage fic if people would like to read miyakagemiya. The response was so overwhelming that I created a whole bunch of fic, but sorta first wanted to publish fic. I also like to thank a very kind person who donated to my ko-fi (shhh Ao3 I'm not asking for money here okay). I want to dedicate this fic to this person too, because it gave me a real good push to publish this (and think about a second chapter).
> 
> All miyakage(miya) fics are made possible first and foremost because of Zero~ Number one headcanon exchanger and motivator, Thanks always, honey~
> 
> Also, I know and use the terms which the brothers use to call each other in the manga, but I wanted something original. Don't come for me www

The light of his room travels over the threshold, halfway to the hallway, and barely touching their bare feet. Atsumu gives Tobio's toes an observant look, knowing he can find his Tell in their movements. Grounding Tobio by his own hands and words, Atsumu brushes over the neck he's kissed and marks on so many other occasions that he and Tobio were able to meet. He lets the calloused pads of his fingers brush just under Tobio's jaw, until the dark blue eyes deign to face him.

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Atsumu speaks as soft as he can muster; the door's opening is but a peak, but his brother's ear's have been good all these years. Atsumu often wondered if they were connected by brainwaves, and if whispering was even efficient in this moment. He's tried many times in class to use telekinesis, especially when they had tests on subjects Osamu was better in than him.

Tobio's hands, who have the same rough feel as his, settle on top of Atsumu's wrists. His thumbs go under, meant to catch Atsumu if he tries to shy away. Not as if Atsumu can move when those deep blue eyes observe him.

"I said I agreed. Stop being so nervous for my sake. It doesn't suit you, Miya-san." Tobio says, no self-doubt in his tone. He angles his head in a way that makes his eyes looks dangerous, as if he's looking down on Atsumu for even worrying about the littlest things. It's the same kind of look Atsumu remembers from their first brawl at nationals, when they faced off for real and out of Youth camp practices.

It's no small matter to him; one person is his brother, his blood-born twin. They came as a set into this world, and Atsumu has always seen more than just a mirror image growing up. Osamu meant a lot of him, more than he could ever put into words, which he never bothered to say out loud. Telekinesis or no, he was certain Osamu knew. And the other person was his lover, boyfriend even, if Tobio wouldn't be so defensive of any lovely term. Of hating labels, especially said out loud. Sometimes Atsumu did it to ease, sometimes because he meant the word in an endearing term. Fact was that they have been together for over a year now, and things were going swell.

When Tobio senses his hesitation out of concern for the people he holds most dear, Tobio storms into the room without another word said. Atsumu's feet are for once the shy ones, unable to follow right away. Observe, strategize, act. It's how he was raised as a setter, and how he came to get Tobio for himself.

~

~

~

Osamu wouldn't be nosy for the life of him. Even when he heard the murmurs on the hallway, he didn't lower the tv's volume, or tried to focus on the words said outside of this room. If Atsumu meant for him to hear it, he'd find a way.

The long wait comes to an end when Atsumu's long-distance boyfriend enters the room. He looks pissed off. Osamu didn't know how Atsumu makes it happen every single time or how he hasn't driven him off. Kageyama Tobio didn't seem too pleased with him most of the time. Yet they were together, and for a good while so. Before he can think about the various visits off and on throughout the year, Kageyama glides onto the two-person bed.

Without another explanation, he slumps against Osamu, who suddenly finds himself pressed against another human being. He's mouse-still, unsure how to behave. His body is the same as Atsumu's, and Kageyama has zero qualms or problems finding the right nooks to lay his head, to perfectly fit and align himself to Osamu's side, as he puts his arm and partially his leg across Osamu's body. Being completely new to this, Osamu only manages to put his cheek next to the silky smooth hair. Then his eyes are drawn to the series he was watching.

In the space of a breath, his entire body eases into this new realm. While he's never had the privilege to be this close to someone outside his family, he finds it not as shocking as he thought it would be, or as strange. Instead, it reminds him of the perfect teas his and Atsumu's father would make on cold winter nights, when they came back from training. The same old blanket Atsumu throws over them when they have a rare movie night, and watch the scariest things. Tension relief he felt those few times he went to see a masseur. The daily baths he takes.

Osamu knows his brother is moving in the room, without actually seeing him. They were always able to sense each other blind, find each other in the fields of the country side or in large cities, even among hundreds of people. But Osamu cannot move his head, less he wants to incur whatever wrath Kageyama may have in store for either of them. He appears pretty adamant of how he wants to lie down next to Osamu, and his lithe body feels good.

Testing the waters, he rounds his own arm around Kageyama's back, then settles on the shoulder. It feels warm and right, somehow. The human contact relaxes Osamu, and it spreads towards Kageyama too. Osamu wonders for a brief moment if he should explain this series, which is popular in the Kansai region, or if he should wait for Kageyama to speak. When nothing happens, Osamu's eyes find his brother's, who smiles and enters the bed.

"You two, move." Atsumu chuckles, waiting for Osamu to press himself against the edge of pillows propped up against the wall. Incredible how three people can fit so tightly. Osamu sees Atsumu's legs propped up too, one of his knees against Kageyama's backside. It serves as a reminder, Osamu thinks. The touch is for Kageyama's sake, for sure, but the visibility is for Osamu.

"May I ask you something, Miya-san?" Kageyama mutters against Osamu's collarbone. He's unsure who is meant, but guesses that Kageyama wouldn't be this polite-sounding towards Atsumu.

"...Sure." Osamu mutters back against Kageyama's forehead, willing his heart to be peaceful. He's been excited for some time, but trying to hold back and be sensible about this.

"When did you find out you were... asexual?"

"I didn't. Atsumu did." Osamu answers in simple terms, keeping his eyes towards the screen. He's glad when Atsumu starts explaining.

"I worried about my brother a lot during middle school. After all, we're equally handsome, and I didn't understand how he wasn't attracting as much attention and traffic as I did." Atsumu laughs, and Osamu can hear the tell-tale kiss-sound whispered against the back of Kageyama's head. "Don't worry, Tobio-kun; that's all in the past."

Kageyama grumbles about the word 'traffic', but keeps his attention to Osamu.

"And?"

Osamu knows that this is his story, and that he should be the one telling it. "I guess you could say that we should be thankful for the internet. Atsumu googled my behaviour and disinterest towards the female sex, or any sex. He found the term asexuality, but most of the information is in English... Well, it explained how a lot of patterns matched mine. When I looked into it myself, I found an abundance of terms I didn't understand. But I found meaning and sense in asexuality the most, and aligned myself to that. It was easier, after that. I didn't bother worrying in high school anymore, and just rejected anyone."

"My heart also felt lighter," Atsumu smiles, an audible chuckle under his voice. Osamu feels Kageyama relaxing into their cuddle, his body warm and perfect against his side. He still couldn't believe Atsumu would 'share' his boyfriend in this way, but Atsumu has always looked out for him, although he shouldn't have to or needed to.

"But you still like boys, in some way?" Kageyama mumbles. Osamu can hear in his questions how it's hard to comprehend something new. But Kageyama tries as hard to understand as Atsumu once did.

"In some way, I guess. They seem less complicated, and I find them aesthetically more pleasing to think about. Of course Atsumu tends to have more drama anyways, but I think boys are easier to hang out with." Osamu says, not perturbed when Atsumu slaps his hand.

"Hey, now! I'm not dramatic at all. I keep it cool more often than not, y'know. Its just when shit gets to me that I freak out." Atsumu snarks, leaning over Kageyama. For a second, Osamu tenses; he can feel Atsumu press against his arm, and sandwiching the limb and Kageyama between them. Atsumu's arm snakes around Kageyama, whose protests are minor puffs of air.

"Of course I don't mean you by that," Atsumu kisses across Kageyama's cheek, and Osamu can only watch. It's not weird to see Atsumu affectionate with someone, but it's different seeing it so close. And Kageyama's reaction is unlike anything Osamu has witnessed before; a mixture of liking the ministrations and being against them.

"Do you two... tend to have the same tastes?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes, most of the time."

While Kageyama's brain damages visibly under the conflicting sentences coming from almost the same voice, Osamu gives his twin a mean look. It's just like him to say the exact opposite of what Osamu is thinking.

"I've never been interested in any of your... friends, Atsu-ni."

"Pfft, I never had someone as pretty and interesting as Tobio-kun, Osa-ni." Atsumu grins, then returns to his position, leaving Kageyama more to Osamu's care than anything.

"I am right here." Kageyama barks lowly, a dangerous-sounding whisper across Osamu's skin. He now understand what his brother meant by 'he has his moments'. While Osamu knows its not directed at him specifically, he tries to diffuse the tension in Kageyama's shoulder, caressing it. For the trouble, Kageyama's foot slides a little up and down Osamu's calf. The moment confuses him, and he stops at the shoulder, glad when Kageyama's foot goes back to doing nothing as well.

But then his hand itches to keep doing what he just did, and he resumes. Kageyama sighs onto his collarbone, his limbs idle. Osamu doesn't know if he should do other things or just relax, and he goes for the latter.

He knows he's falling asleep midway the second episode of the re-run, but doesn't give out any warning.

~

~

~

Atsumu's hand is under his shirt, but Tobio takes it and relocates in on top. There's minor protest in form of heady chuckles against his throat, but Tobio doesn't care. It's one thing making out, and another thing getting handsy. Although Tobio could be sure it's inappropriate both, he's less able to refuse the soft ministrations Atsumu's mouth puts under his jaw. The tv plays in the background of his mind, and right beside him, Miya Osamu has fallen asleep, his arm trapped under Tobio's back.

"Can't we go to your room..?"

"Hmm... Don't see why. We're good here." Atsumu's mouth kisses further below, and Tobio is glad that even if Osamu would wake up, he wouldn't see it... Well not directly. After all, Atsumu lies half on top of Tobio. The latter wonders if the former is trying to reclaim his territory in a fit of jealously, or if the mood has come over him. The mood, Tobio knew, was often about when they were less than arm's length from each other.

"Ease up, Tobio-kun. Osamu sleeps like a log." The hand returns close to Tobio's shirt hem, but doesn't dare a second time to breach. Tobio hardly ever does what Atsumu tells him to do, if it isn't volleyball related or they're doing this and that... While he'd been perfectly relaxed with Osamu, Atsumu has the ability to rile him up and make his skin hot with want.

When Atsumu's mouth reaches his, Tobio opens up for him, closing his eyes when Atsumu's tongue slips in with practiced, erotic ease. At the first touch, Tobio knows he should try again and get a room change. His body writhes into Atsumu's touch, a lot more downwards and even more straightforward to what he wants.

"He's right there, and sleeping!" Tobio hisses when Atsumu's hands runs down the side of his inner thigh. Atsumu's teeth bite him at the jaw.

"So, he won't notice. Don't worry, it's not like I'd fuck you over him," Atsumu gets out before Tobio pushes him hard enough to make him stop everything. Atsumu blows out a breath, then gives him a meek glance. "Okay, sorry. A bit harsh. But c'mon, we're just making out here."

Tobio lets his head fall heavy back in the cushions. He then motions to the door, and files out with Atsumu in front. Closing the door behind him, he crosses his arms.

"His arm was under me."

"Oh, okay?" Atsumu keeps his distance, knowing fully well when he's crossed a line. Although Tobio can't be sure what sort of line it had been, he leans back against the door instead of forward.

"Don't you think it's weird to do all that when he's right beside you?" Tobio's brows furrow, thinking of what Osamu had told him about his sexuality. He'd wanted to talk more and enjoy lying against the other brother, but Osamu had fallen asleep pretty fast. He didn't snore or drool, which was a definite plus in Tobio's eyes.

"We're brothers, we don't mind sharing."

"...You mean taking his stuff without asking. I have seen the post-it threats on the puddings in the refrigerator, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu gives that laugh that Tobio hates. He'd bow his head a little, close his eyes, then give a lopsided grin and rub the back of his head. Tobio hates it, because it gets him every time he sees it. He shifts from one foot to the other.

"I get hungrier a lot and am impatient when I know something yummy is in the house. Don't worry, Osamu can be the same, only less so or better hiding at it." He watches Tobio who rolls his eyes, then takes a cautious step toward him. "Anyway, how did you like it? I said it's easy and nice, didn't I? Osamu isn't the worst of people, but he's not into 'going out there' and find someone for himself. I hope you don't mind that I shared him with you for a bit."

"...No. I said before that I didn't mind. And it was just cuddling."

"Right!" Atsumu laughs, glad he's accepted closer, and takes Tobio's hands. "It means a lot to me that you did that for him. If he asks when I'm not around, you can do it again sometime! We have to fix your next visiting date anyway."

"And you're not jealous?" Tobio asks, looking at their hands. Atsumu kisses him on the mouth before he answers on top of them.

"Nah, I don't mind sharing the goods. And you're the best."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling all the way to the twins isn't a problem for Kageyama Tobio. Being greeted by Miya Osamu and spending some time of it isn't either.
> 
> In fact, nothing is problematic. Just trying to handle two boys kissing him, alternatively, needs some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Funny stuff_ , I had the second chapter finished quite some time ago but with all the uploads... and wanting to re-check.. Sorta forgot that I had it. The other day I was checking hits/kudos ratios for the sheer joy of it (HAH) and noticed this was unfinished. Made a note to check on it. Found out the second chapter is sitting pretty www
> 
> So yeah! I hope people like this ;v; I wanted to write a kissing contest for the three of them for some time. (Please imagine that I had it on a post-it which traveled month by month as a reminder that I had to write it www).
> 
> Zero and I really like the idea that Osamu and Tobio get along super well, especially when they can tease Atsumu!

After finishing high school, it takes Tobio a couple of weeks in between to save up money and find the time, before he can head to Hyougo once more. Close to Kobe central station, he checks his phone. Atsumu's replies that he'll be there and how much he's looking forward to seeing Tobio again were the last messages there. Usually, if Atsumu heads to the station or is already waiting, he'd text that too. 

Not worrying too much about it, Tobio waits until the speakers ring out that they're almost at the station. He stands up to grab his travel bag and small suitcase from the overhead compartment, then files in line for the doors.

When he stands on the platform, Tobio's eyes search far and wide for that easy to spot blond crown. Instead, someone who looks a lot like Atsumu heads for him. Tobio's thrown for a few seconds, until he recognizes that the hair colouring is platinum grey and not blond, and that the hair parting is different too.

Miya Osamu rubs the back of his head, looking sheepish. Truly. Not the way Atsumu would mock the gesture, smile, while it was just an act. Thinking of Atsumu, Osamu explains why he isn’t present. "That moron forgot to hand in an assignment at university, so he'll be late. Said he's gonna cook to make it up for you, which means _I_ have to be in the kitchen and help him. Sorry about it."

"That's okay. He's never missed picking me up before. That’s why I have always been ready for it one day," Tobio says truthfully, making Osamu snort at the implication. 

"He's sometimes an air-head. I'm glad you noticed." As Osamu motions movements towards the exit, Tobio follows. He quickly has to discourage Osamu to try and carry any of Tobio's stuff. He shakes his head, hands gripping the handle of his suitcase.

"I can handle it just fine, Osamu-san." They start walking towards the ticket gates. Tobio finds himself not minding the presence of the other brother. While there was no way he'd think that one of them was as good as the other, or better, Tobio had figured out there was a different vibe to Osamu. His energy is unlike Atsumu's, which is more vibrant. Osamu's energy flows deeper, but just as intense. It was hard for Tobio to draw a line or compare.

And he was glad that he didn't have to. 

"You know, Atsumu always gets the wrong exits, too. Once he even was at the other railway station, Sannomiya. And then he says—"

"Oh, I know. He then claims that that was what he heard or remembers being told," Tobio's voice drops, remembering the first time he came to Kobe. Miya had told him Kobe station, for sure, but he meant the one at heart of the city, and more known. Not the namesake. 

Osamu nods. He then starts counting all of Atsumu's fault, void in himself. Tobio can't help but agree to the things Osamu says, recognizing them from his own relationship with Atsumu. 

It doesn't take long to get to the Miya household home. During their three way cuddle sessions, the twins had lived at their parents. But with going to university in the capital city of the prefecture and wanting to spread their wings, the twins had decided to move out, but not too far apart from each other. It was the first time Tobio would visit this new home, which the twins had inhabited for the past 2 months. 

One of the first things he notices stepping inside it now is the space. It's not too cramped, although the twins have a large couch in the living room. The entire apartment is on one floor, and Osamu quickly gives the tour. 

"Alright so, that's Atsumu's room, in that corner is the bathroom. Living room, as you can see. My room is that way, closest to the kitchen and the fridge. I thought it was important to situate myself near here," Osamu motions to the fridge, picking out some packed milk Tobio likes. Osamu then sees his chance to take up Tobio's stuff and move them. "You'll sleep at Atsumu's room. He bought a large bed to share. I wanted more space and you know, being able to move around, so I'm sleeping on my old futon which I can roll up," 

Osamu explains as he leads the way, a drinking Tobio right behind him. The bed Atsumu has is truly huge. 

"I guess he hopes you'll come over more often," Osamu grins, as Tobio is busy not thinking about the painful stab in his heart. Both he and Atsumu had wanted to try and live in Tokyo together, because it was a good midway point. But money and drafts had come between them, before the dreams could become any sort of serious planning. For now. 

When Osamu walks out, Tobio hugs him. Even though Tobio couldn't live together with Atsumu, he's also glad he didn't part the twins for his selfish needs. The hug is short but with Tobio's arm strength also intense. They part after a short time. 

Tobio walks over to the couch to sit down and relax after the long train ride. Osamu joins him. 

"Here, let me show you standard Kansai comedy," Osamu snorts, switching the TV on before reclining backwards into the soft couch. 

They don't sit too far away. If Tobio sits back as well, he could easily come close to Osamu. Finishing the last of his drink, he does just that. Osamu rearranges himself to offer Tobio the maximum comfort as a new body pillow, and he snakes an arm around Tobio's waist to accommodate him. Tobio tries to concentrate on the skit (of which most joke fly by him). 

It's the slightest bit weird that Atsumu isn't here. They'd never done this without him present. Tobio doesn't think he'd need actual approval of Atsumu just to sit close to Osamu, but his stomach still twists. 

It's the worst when Osamu's fingers play around with Tobio's hair. Atsumu has this hyperfixation on Tobio's neck and ears for the most time. So when Osamu's fingers trail accidentally over his ear too, Tobio's head swivels to his face. For a moment it seems like Osamu wants to kiss him; the tops of his fingers press gently against Tobio's hair. But Tobio shies away, his whole body stiff. In the end, Osamu's hand drops back down around his waist, making no further moves. 

When the skit ends, Tobio lets Osamu explains the joke everyone was laughing at. Tobio still doesn't get it, but he doesn't know what else to say. Not when Osamu's body still rocks at his shoulders from the joke's aftershock. His facial expression, which he barely thought of controlling, must be sending out different signals to Osamu.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable... If you want I can go and sit further away—"

"No, no that's not necessary. I think it was my fault too... I guess it's alright to just- uhm, stay like this for now." Tobio stares where their thighs snug close together, warm and at ease. 

"If it pleases you, sure," Osamu mumbles, and Tobio half-expects a kiss at his temple. Its something Atsumu would do. Osamu's way is a more gentle tug at Tobio's shoulder, to let him sit back and relax once more. In the end, he notices falling asleep, but couldn't care less about it. Osamu feels as safe; something the twins have in common for sure.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

"You know, I actually pity you," Osamu mentions as he mixes the sauce for the seasoning. Tobio's look is blank and awaiting further information. Osamu looks away as he continues. "To fall in love with my brother... Isn't he a lot to deal with sometimes?"

Tobio binds the apron Osamu gave me (and which belongs to Atsumu) behind his back, taking his time to answer.

"I think he left... quite an impact when we first met. At the time, I didn't really know how to handle attraction. For most of my life, whenever I had severe feelings like that, I thought it was just rivalry. I never knew that some of the things I felt could be crushes. Atsumu-san was someone who... stuck."

"Like a snail? Leaving a trail and all?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Tobio smiles a little, opening several cabinets without asking Osamu what he needs. Tobio's straight face amuses Osamu to no end when he talks about Atsumu in a less then flowery way. "He was annoying, obnoxious, and constantly tried getting under my skin. I first thought my feelings were that of a simple rivalry. We're both setters, after all, and we played each other at nationals..." 

Which of course Osamu knows, as he's been right there with Atsumu fighting against Tobio's team. Tobio doesn't linger too long on the subject, always hesitant talking about the win he took that day over Inarizaki. 

"So... when did you know?"

Tobio's brow furrow. Not as if he has trouble remembering, but as if the memory itself is trouble. "He kissed me. Well, he said he liked me first, asked if he could kiss me, and I didn't... I didn't really know what else to do but nod. I was curious. He was my first... well male-kiss, y'know. A serious one."

Osamu's hand stopped stirring a while ago. He watches Tobio, as the troubling memory turns into a fonder one. "I kissed him back without thinking, and there was a—"

"A spark?" Osamu couldn't help but ask. Being what he was, he has a desire to know how others feel. Especially Tobio was an interesting case. They had a few things in common, outside their love for volleyball. 

"No. A bigger annoyance. While I couldn't tell rivalry and a crush apart, I knew I didn't wanted to be bested at kissing when Atsumu-san was involved. Whatever he did to me, I did back, trying to be better at it. I had little experience in the matter, and not all things are as easy to learn. But with Atsumu-san, is was very easy." Tobio, finally finding what he needed —a chopping board— looks at Osamu. His face spells an apology for talking about the things like he did, but Osamu waves it off. He asked, after all. 

He does notice Tobio's lingering look on his lips, and the same heat runs through Osamu as it did on the couch. The pull towards Tobio, to whom he had little to no right. Jealousy about lovers was an uncommon notion with the twins, but Osamu felt something hollow spread through his gut. It dispels as he hears a key turn in the front door.

"Gah, I'm finally home! Where is he? Where is my beloved Tobio-kun~?"

"Welcome back," Osamu calls back from the kitchen. Like he told Tobio earlier, he's being pressured to help out after all. Atsumu texted him a little before, asking if he could boil water for the noodles. Getting the noodles first out of habit, Osamu realizes he might take the pot out and boil them straight away. When Atsumu's voice rings through the small hallway, Osamu's hands are busy, seasoning the meat. Tobio stands next to him, adorning Atsumu's fox apron, helping.

Of course Atsumu would give him shit for it. He groans, "I said boil the water! I wanted to cook myself, you moron."

"You were taking forever and Tobio-kun is hungry. Don't yell at me for taking better care of your boyfriend, asshole."

"Excuse me!?" Atsumu's arms float around Tobio, trapping him. "I'm taking the most _excellent_ care of him! Especially later."

Osamu would have averted his eyes and leave them be, if Tobio wasn't struggling against Atsumu's hold. He shoves Atsumu's face away from him, making the puckered lips go into the direction of air. The known intimacy and fooling around was adorable to watch, even if it included his twin. In the end, Tobio steps on Atsumu's foot to get free, only to turn around and kiss him properly on the mouth.

Pouring oil in the pre-warmed pan, Osamu adds the seasoned meat, letting the hissing sounds silence the two next to him as they greet each other in a much deeper way. Putting a see-through lid on top, the sound lessens, in sync as Atsumu detaches from Tobio.

"Wow... You hardly ever kiss me like this when--"

"Shut up, or you can forget getting used to it," Tobio mumbles, reaching past Osamu to return chopping vegetables. He stands close to Osamu, who has a clear view of slightly tinted ears. Tobio's expression is one of intense concentration as he takes a sharp knife to the celery, mushrooms, and spring onions. The intensity isn't exactly odd for him to have, just out of place because of the circumstance. 

Osamu wonders if Tobio's behaviour has anything to do with the almost kiss. To diffuse whatever tension there might be, Osamu chances a glance at the clock, making sure Atsumu is still close by to hear him talk.

"Shit, I forgot ear-plugs..." Osamu stares as if Atsumu's 'care' was something offensive to him. He could head out for a bit, saying he's going to buy the plugs, just to leave the freshly reunited love birds alone. Atsumu's indignation hammers in his back, and Tobio spares him a questioning look. 

"Anyway, you wanted to cook right? I'll be right back," Osamu says, undoing his own plain apron and tossing it into Atsumu's face before anyone can stop him. Not even Tobio's whisper-silent 'Osamu-san?' can keep him here. Osamu's out of the door before Atsumu catches up to him.

He needs fresh air.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

"Alright, that will do it. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, Tobio-kun. I hope that idiot Osamu will be back by then... We can obviously start without him if you're _that_ hungry... Oooor I can you show my bedroom?" Atsumu teases, hugging Tobio from behind. Of all the expected answers, he's surprised when Tobio nods to his suggestion and says a rather silent 'sure'. Not one to question his good luck, Atsumu takes Tobio's hand and leads him to his bedroom.

To even a bigger surprise, Tobio slams himself against him, kissing him wildly and without thought. They end up on the bed. Atsumu lies back, speechless, watching Tobio's fingers play around with the buttons of his shirt, before they travel further below.

"Hey, hey, what's all this? You've never been so eager..." Atsumu grins, until the shade of Tobio's face turns too pale for his liking. Worry edges between Atsumu's ribs, who sits up immediately to stop Tobio's fingers from acting like nothing is wrong. "Hey, what's up? I know I tease you a lot but, you should know you can tell me anything, right?"

Tobio nods, once, fingers splaying over Atsumu's thighs. 

"I... Uhm. I don't know how to say this without you getting mad."

Seeing his nervous reaction doesn't bring Atsumu on edge. He sits up even more properly, without pushing Tobio off his legs. He remembers this pose, from the first time they got intimate. It was a simple make out session that turn heady, until mutual hand-jobs were in order. Atsumu never thought he could have enjoyed something as basic at that with another person, but Tobio flips his world upside down, even at their tender age. 

The position brings a sweet hue to Tobio's cheek. Atsumu watches him calm down, and Atsumu's soothing hands reach for Tobio's face. 

"Tell me. I am sure that it can't be anything that would get me mad. And if it is agitating, I won't take it out on you, ever," Atsumu's fingers crawl behind Tobio's ears, scratching them once to coax him into speaking. It was his favoured method to make Tobio give up on shame when they were alone, and be a little louder and honest with his noises during ecstasy. 

"When you weren't here, Osamu-san and I were on the couch watching this funny program, and uh. We were, well, close like the last couple of times when we were cuddling together at your parent's place. Its just. There was a moment and I—"

Atsumu prepares himself for anything. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Osamu and Tobio had chemistry. It was like what he and Tobio had, but different all the same. And apparently not acted on before. This made Atsumu somewhat glad, although he knew not to mind it too much. 

"And? Did you guys do something?"

"No, we didn't," Tobio is fast to speak, and his eyes burn with intense honesty. Atsumu laughs, his shoulders giving a couple of shakes. He continues soothing Tobio, who burns alight with something so uncalled for. Guilt didn't suit him.

"But... there's a but right?"

"I.. we wanted to kiss, I think. But we didn't—! I felt bad because you weren't there."

"So? I thought I made myself clear that I didn't mind, to each of you respectively. Cuddle, kiss. If that's what you want to do, you shouldn't need my permission. I may say it jokingly or use... territorial language, but you're your own person, Tobio. You belong to yourself, and no one else. Even if you give me your heart, you're allowed to... well have fun."

Tobio looks thrown. "I would never _ever_ chea—"

"No, no I know that! Agh, Its coming out weird." Atsumu tries to find the proper wording to explain. He's happy Tobio hadn't moved away from him. "Look, I don't think I could do this with anyone else. But I trust you. And I trust my brother. I feel bad that I have someone and he doesn't... can't find something similar. If you could be for him what you are for me, I really wouldn't mind!"

As Tobio's head falls in thought, Atsumu brings their foreheads together, smiling in earnest.

"See, I actually feel happy that you didn't do it behind my back and that you're somewhat... hesitant about it. It's heartwarming how it makes you feel, but I don't want you to feel guilty about it. I always... wondered what would happen if either Osamu or I got a close... intimate friend like this. How attraction would work. Hey, look at me," Atsumu's hand nudges under Tobio's chin, and while their foreheads don't know an inch of air between them, Tobio's eyes look up.

"We're going to watch a movie, like always. and we keep Osamu with us, like most of the times. And then you can attempt and kiss him. As long as you don't forget about me, that is." Because for all his high and mighty talk, Atsumu cannot guarantee what he'll feel seeing Tobio kiss someone else. Hugging and cuddling was one thing, but kissing and doing other stuff...

The thoughts disappear from his mind as Tobio's mouth crashes onto his. A passionate kiss that rocks Atsumu backwards on the bed, a promise sliding in with Tobio's tongue that Atsumu wouldn't be forgotten or loved less. Bringing his arms around Tobio, Atsumu cannot control how much he wants him right now. But dinner is about to be ready and Osamu could be home any minute. They simply didn't have the time. 

Tobio knows so too, and pauses the kiss. Atsumu hopes his heartfelt happiness can push away Tobio's doubts and fears. They share a moment of silence and happiness, and Atsumu feels like not saying anything to let it span out longer. Then Tobio's mouth opens.

"I'm sorry I talked badly about you, before..." Tobio says, a small smile forming in his lips. It doesn't help him that he unconsciously looks up through his eyelashes. Atsumu feels astonishment. 

"Ah you're—wait, what? When!?"

"I'm home," Osamu calls from the hallway, and Atsumu rolls Tobio over, kissing him on the nose. 

"Talking about me when I'm not here huh? I'll definitely get everything out of you later, Tobio-kun."

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

"We're not taking him to the city. You're just going to drive everyone insane... Endlessly walking in and out of shops, trying to find the worst clothing to wear and making us watch," Osamu protests, channel switching. His head is on Tobio's shoulder, and everything below rests against Tobio's front in some way. It's almost like a body blanket, which Tobio enjoys the warm comforts from.

"Excuse you? I try to find good fashion and not look as boring as you are, 'Samu," Atsumu spits back, leaning forward and around Tobio to hit Osamu's face. For a short moment, their hands fly and swat between the TV and Tobio. 

Grabbing one wrist each, Tobio breaks up their fight before being caught in the crossfire, then attempts to offer a solution.

"Why don't you flip a coin? Tails for Kobe city, heads for Kyoto, and on the off-chance it lands on the side, it's Osaka." Tobio doesn't mention that he actually wouldn't care where they go. He traveled all this way for Atsumu, and a little also for Osamu. He just wants to spend time with them. Relaying this to Atsumu could have catastrophic consequences Tobio wouldn't want to deal with, so he omits that part.

"...Flipping coins is lame, and too easy," Osamu says after a short moment of reflection. To Tobio's annoyance, Atsumu seems to agree at least once with him. 

"Yeah, and what coin would we use? From whose purse? Maybe the coins have a bias." 

"Right," Osamu nods, watching a program for half a minute before continuing on to find something better. "And if we play a game to determine a winner—" 

"—It would just take aaageees, and you didn't come here for that," Atsumu says, turning to Tobio to kiss his lips. It's a gentle nudge more like, nothing to teasing or deep. Too tame. Tobio squirms beneath the other brother, and puts an arm over Osamu's chest. Osamu's free hand covers his. Atsumu settles back into the couch next to Tobio, sitting as upright at him. 

An alarm goes off in Tobio's head, warning him to not utter the idea, to not act on his instincts. But Atsumu has him convinces it shouldn't matter. 

So, without anything to watch or to say or to do, Tobio leans his chin downward, gaining Osamu's attention. As Osamu's head turns to see what's going on, Tobio descends upon him, eager for a taste of the other twin. He's been wondering how different they'd be, how a personality would impact on the facial structures and techniques between the two. His questions are answered as Osamu, taken by surprise at first, leans up and into the kiss. He's taking his time as well as Tobio, both somehow awaiting doom from the other side.

All Atsumu does is grab the remote out of Osamu's limp grip, and channel surfs backwards. 

Encouraged by the silent treatment and blessing, Tobio's tongue slides between Osamu's lips, searching for more. He gets about three licks in before Osamu ducks out of it. He's more horizontal then before, his face glowing with a warm blush.

"Could we... uh... keep it more... mh." 

Tobio understands before Osamu gets the words out. "Sure, no problem." 

"The typical Kageyama response," Atsumu laughs, no malice in his words.

Tobio's eyes are solely on Osamu, making another attempt. He just locks their mouth, and keeps his tongue tame and stranded inside his own mouth. This way, if Osamu wants to do more than just brush lips, he can be free to do so. As such, Osamu's teeth join the action. He nibbles at Tobio's bottom lip, opening his mouth a little. Liking to do the same, Tobio holds himself back, knowing how interesting these things can be, as well as terrifying. 

"Mhnn... maybe I like doing stuff more than having them done to me..." 

"You say so now, but I tell you; Tobio gives _incredible_ head—" Atsumu laughs again as Tobio lashes a hand out to him, and Osamu clicks his tongue. Giving him all his attention to make up for the afternoon evasion, Tobio asks.

"You can either tell me or show me. My body is usually better in remembering if it's... physical stuff. And I can then categorize your do's and don'ts. It's not a big deal, as long as you communicate with me." Tobio remembers how Atsumu made stuff like this clear in the beginning of their relationship. He's had his moments where his body overheated and had to take a breath. Atsumu was able to calm him down, both in verbal terms and with physical contact. It's only sensible to offer Osamu the same treatment.

It must have been good enough for Osamu, who sits up. Tobio misses his warmth as long as it takes Osamu to face him on the couch. There's a hesitation in Osamu's eyes, as he glances at Atsumu. Tobio has a way of telling if Atsumu stares at him; he feels the eyes burn in his neck. There's none of that, and Atsumu doesn't even lean against him at the moment. 

"Stop looking at me for your blessing already. When Tobio-kun's in front of you, what else should matter?"

Grumbling, Osamu's eyes shift to Tobio. One leg down on the floor, the other tucked beneath him, Osamu's hands reach out to gather behind Tobio's neck, to make him move a little forward and meet him halfway. Their third kiss is even more comforting and sweet, with Osamu's teeth going from Tobio's lips to his neck. A soft hum ushers out of Osamu, which Tobio knows quite well from Atsumu. But Osamu's hands are less reckless or restless; they stay above Tobio's shirt, above the belt-line.

Osamu's tongue however, licks over Tobio's throat, making it hard to breath. Behind Tobio, Atsumu chuckles, and his movements have him chest to back with Tobio. 

"If you're gonna enjoy it this much," Atsumu grins, attacking Tobio's neck. As per usual, his hands do not hold back from what they want, mainly to touch Tobio everywhere he should and shouldn't. 

They're okay-ish on Tobio's chest, as Osamu isn't leaning against it. But as one hand slides downward, Tobio finds himself catching Atsumu at the wrist before he can even attempt caressing his member. One hand on Osamu, Tobio tightens his grip once, not knowing what madness would ensue.

Osamu must have taken Atsumu's actions as an invasion. His hands reach behind Tobio, suddenly more aggressive and territorial. Watching the ceiling, Tobio tries to slow his breathing, to not let it come out in the little gasps and moans the twins tickle out of him with their ministrations. If one of them was enough to set Tobio's body on fire, two were certainly dangerous to deal with. 

In tandem, their heads move. Tobio's feels somewhat glad they don't awkwardly bump heads on the same side. But then hates the double trouble as he has one mouth on each side. The tongues swirling, the teeth biting... Tobio moves his upper body toward Osamu, trying to create distance between the man's touching hands and himself, while pushing it against Atsumu, who just laughs at the touch. Nothing works, but Osamu quietly stops himself anyway.

His forehead hits Tobio's shoulder, and he breathes hard. "Gimme a break..." 

Atsumu chuckles, his hands caressing Tobio's sides. "Getting too hot for you huh?" 

Tobio would have thought that Atsumu didn't care, that he'd continue doing what he likes. But as Osamu stops, so does he, retrieving his hands. 

Lying against Tobio but in a different position from before, Osamu breathes in and out, his face warm on top of Tobio's chest. Tobio has an arm around his shoulders, sheltering them. His other hand is entwined with Atsumu's fingers, who gives his temple a kiss every now and then. Without the remote in hand, Osamu watches whatever Atsumu puts on. Even though Tobio doesn't get the jokes being told, he feels a sweet warmth emitting in his chest, every time the twins stereo chuckles and body shakes engulf him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my miyakage/miya things!! I am glad that I can provide content for these ships. The feedback I receive keeps me going!!
> 
> I think this chapter is a lot nicer than the previous one. Just. Domestic cute bliss, sweetness, boundaries being tested and observed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like... a lot of miyakagemiya planned... The main fic I have for them is super kinky so its taking me a long while to write (aka get myself to actually write it). I think I'll publish the sweeter and more tame stuff first 8D
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading~~~ I am glad people liked my miyakage and actually wanted to see my mkm fics as well ;v; I was really happy reading the responses from everyone. Thank you for your kind words and motivation!!


End file.
